


Untitled

by plyushka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plyushka/pseuds/plyushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble and fluff (and even a drop of smut) that is totally about my tender feelings for K/S more than anything else. My first story ever, if you can call it that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Nothing except the words and scenery here is mine.

Right now Jim is sated and a little sleepy. Spock is pressed against Jim's back, spooning Jim and softly cooing (cooing, yes, just do not tell Spock that this is what he is doing) Vulcan endearments in Jim's ear, fingers brushing through Jim's hair and lips lazily tracing the back of his neck. That is amazing and unbelievable every time and in his haze Jim is thinking. Rather he is letting his thoughts wonder without focus and they come back, as they often do, to the two of them. Perhaps this time it isn't inappropriate. They did just fuck spectacularly.

Twenty minutes ago, give or take, Jim was on his back, legs wrapped around Spock's waist, panting and moaning, profanities and pleas spilling from his mouth and Spock was moving infuriatingly, wonderfully steadily inside him, hips rocking, thick dick dragging constantly against Jim's prostate, hands on either side of Jim's head, foreheads pressed together. This was one of their preferred positions. Yeah, it was more than a bit strange sometimes to think that there was a preferred position and that this position was theirs to prefer, that there was one partner to prefer this position with. After all, monogamy and relationships were not Jim's thing, not until Spock came along. Maybe it was because Spock didn't ask, he told.

Something happened with Spock that made it all different. Maybe it was that explicitly promised life-defining friendship that was intriguing and tantalizing and all sorts of desirable to Jim. Could that be it? Jim was not sure. All he knew was that from the time he laid his eyes on Spock during the Kobayashi Maru hearing, his world rearranged itself so that it revolved, one way or another, around Spock.

Even still, for a long time Spock remained an enigma to Jim and nothing seemed sure about their relationship. Friendship did, slowly, come to pass. At some point it absolutely was there. And Jim worked for it, tried his best for it to happen, tried to uncover the promise, wooed Spock into it. 

They worked together, of course. That, too, was a choice not a little bit facilitated by Spock's alternate self... but there they were. For months they danced around each other, awkward in their interactions, yet always drawn to each other anyway until they started to figure things out. They did many things together, played chess, they sparred, they ate meals, curated crew parties, sat on the observation deck watching stars, saved each other's asses, kept vigil for each other in sick bay after disastrous missions, and stole glances at each other all the while. Then Jim died and was brought back to life, Spock and Uhura broke up and Jim and Spock went back to their usual routine - work, chess, meals, glances, not necessarily in that order.

At some point in the middle of all this they fell into bed together. The very next morning Spock informed Jim that he did not share, that this, Jim was not yet sure then what "this" was, came with a sense of complete proprietary possession. And Jim was okay with this. He was okay with it then and he was okay with it now, almost a year into it. He was in love. That, too, took some time for him to recognize, acknowledge and accept. He was in love. Would that have happened without the original promise? Would Jim and Spock have happened if not for the old man from an alternate timeline who pushed them together for the sake of... well, whatever it is he did it for... Was this right? The question itself felt wrong. Why would not this be right? Did Jim believe in fate? Was Spock his fate? Did it matter what he believed? He loved Spock. Surely Spock could see, feel...

Jim turns in Spock's arms, buries his head in the nook between his neck and collar bone, places kiss after kiss there. His hands find Spock's fingers, entwine them, stroke them. Jim does not want to think anymore. He wants to feel. He wants to touch. Spock rolls onto his back, taking Jim with him so that Jim is half on him. Spock's hands are on Jim's back, stroking and dipping lower.

"You know that I love you, that I am in love with you, right?" says Jim. Spock's hands still and there is silence for a few heartbeats.

"Yes," he answers and brings his hands up to cradle Jim's head. "As I am with you."


End file.
